


The Power Couple

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is son of Zeus, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate shadowhunter universe, Demigods, Fluff, Fluff attempt, M/M, Magnus is son of Aphrodite, Malec, Malec Greek mythology, Malec Week, Shadowhunter Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: THE POWER COUPLE || MALEC WEEK || Day 4: Greek MythologyFluff attempt writing of Percy Jackson Demigod AU. Imagining Alec and Magnus as son of Gods and their first encounter in the camp.A lot of fans contributed on Malec week and I am so happy to see the contributions.I am motivated to finally write and contribute to malec week too. So here it is.I hope you guys like it. Forgive me if there are any mistakes. This will be short stories of Malec. I gonna write a lot of Malec fics later~! Kudos and comments are appreciated to keep me writing, please.





	The Power Couple

Alec was nervous but he had no reason to. He is a demigod with tall, dark and handsome features as expected from his father, Zeus. His battle strategy, quick thinking skill, strength and skill are none to others and he personally got told by Zeus that he is proud of him but he has to train and improve more. Some of the demigods seemed attractive to him but as awkward and shy as he is, he treated them as trouble. He let out a rumour of almighty proud son of Zeus where he doesn’t like to talk with anyone. He is just shy. Alec has stood one of the strongest men of the Demigod half-blood camp where half human children of gods are trained and camped until they graduate with skills and knowledge enough to blend in and survive while protect theirselves from mythical evil creatures.

Alec wore his quiver and grabbed his bow. This is the flag game training where the demigods are paired in two to fight for the flag at the top. His best friend and cousin, Jace, reached out to him. Jace is the son of Poseidon so literally they are cousins. Jace looked casually great in his flowing blonde hair with his mismatched blue and brown eyes. Jace is also popular in the camp with the girls because of his good looks, witty, flirty over-confident and cockiness pairing up with Izzy nicknamed of Isabelle, Alec’s younger sibling. The sibling trio is very popular in the camp as power trio.

“Hey” Alec greeted his cousin. “Hey back, Alec.” Jace said while preparing his long sword and armor. Their combination is great. Alec made strategy and backed up protection with his bow and arrows while Jace barged in bravely with his sword trusting his back to his cousin. “Ready for today?” Jace continued. “Let’s get this over with.” Alec grinned. “Where is Izzy?” Jace rolled his eyes to Izzy’s. She was in the centre of demigod boys. Alec rolled his eyes too.

“Attention. Welcome from the 159th Flag game. I am sure all of you are very excited.” The Centaur Instructor, Hodge , spoke grandly in pride.

“The rules are usual. But as we counted in the feedbacks, we’ve come to agree with a new rule. That is only fair and I bid you all will act according to it.”

They all frowned. What is the Instructor trying to do?

“No advance pairing. The pairing will be made by lottery method. Well, we can’t have choosing as we like in life, can we? Especially for the strong ones in battle.” Alec got uncomfortable. He and Jace won for 3 times in a row. I used my brain and skills too. Not to mention that no power rule. Alec screamed internally. Jace sighed.

Hodge kept up with his words, putting every demigods’ names to the bucket. He took out two each and paired them up.

“Isabelle, Daughter of Zeus pairing up with Simon, Son of Minerva.”

Izzy got up smiling and the boys were angry as Simon awaited her in a daze like she was his goddess.

“Jonathan Christopher, Son of Poseidon pairing up with Clarissa, Daughter of Athena.”

“Perhaps this isn’t so bad.” Jace grinned and patted Alec’s shoulder. “Damn, she is cute. Good luck, brother.” Jace walked over to the thin red hair girl with frackles. She stood out in her red hair.

Alec was nervous with no one left beside him. A couple of people were paired and he fidgeted so hard, thinking how troublesome it would be with someone he didn’t know.

“Alexander, Son of Zeus to be paired with Magnus, Son of Aphrodite.”

The audience gaspsed. Izzy couldn’t believe her brother’s luck and Jace’s mouth was dropped open. Alec shrinked into his seat wondering where is that guy or should he come find him. He blushed and his head hanged down, staring immersely into the ground. That is, until, somebody sat beside him.

“I am Magnus, Son of Aphrodite.” He heard as the person greeted him. The voice was kind, gentle and sweet. Alec looked up to the man and his jaw literally dropped. The man with caramel-skinned and dark spiked up hair who was looking at him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His silk sky blue shirt accompanied with beautiful accessories. He knew how to dress up with glitter for a man. Magnus chuckled as Alec couldn’t stop staring at him.

“I may be flashy as I seem but I promise you won’t regret.” Magnus added.

“No. No problem at all. I am Alec, Son of Zeus.” Alec handed out his hand.

“Alexander. I know.” Magnus brought Alec's hand to his lip and softly kissed the back of his palm. The whole audience who were eyeing on them the entire time gasped and it was loud enough for Alec to hear, unfortunately. Alec’s face burned with dark red tint blush across his cheek while Magnus savored his innocent blushing. Magnus stared straight into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes without letting go of his hand. Boy, his hand was warm and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.


End file.
